prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Hudson
Tyler Robert "Bob" Hudson was a father with a wife and daughter. Bob became a guard at Fox River and at the time of the Big Riot was tasked to bring Lincoln Burrows to the other side of the prison, where he was captured by Theodore Bagwell's gang and later given to T-Bag after being attacked. Bob was accidentally pushed by T-Bag into Michael and Sucre's cell where he fell into the toilet which he pulled from the wall. T-Bag later chose to kill Bob in order to not give a chance to tell the other CO's about the toilet. Family *Shauna Hudson - Wife *Bob Hudson's daughter - Daughter Biography Background Bob had a wife and daughter and worked at Fox River later. Bob started working at Fox River when he was 18 years old. Season 1 Bob first appeared when he was in the room with Lincoln, Nick Savrinn and Veronica. However, whilst moving Lincoln to the other side of the prison Theodore Bagwell's gang found him and Lincoln. He released Lincoln from his handcuffs and then they were both attacked by the gang. After T-bag knocked out Lincoln, Bob was then taken hostage by T-Bag. T-Bag took him to general population around the cells, but he tried to fight back. T-Bag however got the upper hand and T-Bag pushed him into cell 40. He was then kicked towards the toilet, where him and T-Bag discovered that Abruzzi, Sucre and Michael were escaping. Just before T-Bag could inform the other inmates about the escape plan, Abruzzi stopped him by covering his mouth and shushing him. Bob was in the room with T-Bag alone watched by Gus Fiorello. Later Gus fiorello informed Henry Pope about holding Bob as a hostage. He told this via John Abruzzi who was at the cells. T-Bag was then going through the wallet of Bob and found out his real name was Tyler Robert Hudson. T-Bag found a picture of his daughter, and Bob told him to put it back. T-Bag took the picture of his daughter with him. When the riot was over, Bob was getting out of general population, but T-Bag stopped him and stabbed him, killing him. Post-Death Season 1 Following Bob's death, Shauna Hudson was going to Fox River and cried about his death. Henry Pope gave Bellick to search for the killer. Bellick heard from someone that it was Charles Westmoreland and Bellick didn't want to get his relationship with Bellick done. Bellick later told him, that if he didn't listen to him, he would do something bad. Bellick later did kill Marilyn, but Bellick still didn't have his killer. Then came Seth Hoffner, who revealed it was Christopher Trokey. Trokey was then brought away to the SHU. Season 2 Michael was thinking about what he all had done including the fact that he let T-Bag killing Bob Hudson. At a later time in Panama, Michael was thinking about what T-Bag had done and thought about Bob's death. Appearances Season 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 1 *Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 *The Old Head Season 2 *Fin Del Camino Etymology *Robert and Bob are meaning "fame-bright"Meaning of Robert *Tyler does mean "a worker in roof tiles".Meaning of Tyler *Hudkson means "son of Hugh"Meaning of Hudson (surname) Trivia *Bob appears in season 2 in living footage. *Bob is the only named CO to die while being killed T-Bag. *Bob is the only CO to die in the show. **Geary and Bellick weren't CO's anymore. *Bob is the first CO to be killed by T-Bag. He kills 73 episodes later, 2 COs. **Coincidentally, this is exactly the same episodes of T-Bag's appearances in the show (don't count his Breakout Kings appearance) *Bob is the only CO to appear back in season 2, while being dead. *Bob along with Stroker, Theo and Turk died during the Big Riot. *The actor who portrays Bob is [[Michael Cudlitz|'Michael' Cudlitz]]. 36 episodes later, T-Bag killed Flora, who has been portrayed by [[Sara Jane Henriques|'Sara' Jane Henriques]]. *Bob is the only character to appear in archive footage three times while being killed: in episode 11 and 21 of season 2. **John Abruzzi appeared only once in archive footage, but not in deceased footage. *Bob was the first character to discover that there was an opening between the tunnels and the toilet in cell 40. **Henry Pope wasn't aware of this until the last episode of season 1. *Bob is the only person in the Big Riot who is responsible for the death of another member in the Big Riot: Turk, by making Lincoln free. **Bob is also responsible for the escape of T-Bag and thus his victims, since he was aware of the hole. ***Bob's death resulted in T-Bag making part of the Fox River Eight and being responsible for all the deaths except before the show and Breakout Kings. *Bob along with Flora and Roy Geary were killed by T-Bag and their "murder" used them so that they were arrested, by Bob it was Christopher Trokey and by Flora and Roy Geary it was Brad Bellick. **Coincidentally enough, Bellick was responsible for the arrest of Trokey. *Bob appeared in the Old Head, Bolshoi Booze and Fin Del Camino. *Bob has only met Veronica, Michael, T-Bag, Abruzzi, Sucre and Lincoln. **It's highly possible that he did met Bellick off-screen. Also note that Bellick was aware of Bob after he was captured and after Bob's death. *Bob Hudson along with Lechero are the only characters to be killed by T-Bag, while being a father. **Coincidentally, both Bob and Lechero had a daughter. *Bob is the only CO to be a prisoner in a prison where he works himself. He was held hostage in Fox River for 2 episodes. **Bellick appeared in 4 episodes as prisoner in Fox River, but wasn't a CO at that time. *Bob is the only character who was held hostage in cell 40. **Ironically enough, he was held hostage on Michael's bed. *Bob along with Charles Westmoreland, Stroker, Theo and Turk died in a piece of Michael's escape plans in Fox River. *Bob did work for Brad Bellick in season 1, while Bellick "worked" for T-Bag in season 4 (because it gave them access to the tunnels between GATE and the Company). Notes and references See also *Bob Hudson/Theories Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Fox River Corrections Officers Category:Killed in Fox River Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Fathers Category:Fox River Staff Category:The Big Riot deaths